Antenna diversity refers to using two or more antennas to improve the quality of a wireless link between a base station (“BS”) and user equipment (“UE”). When the order (i.e., number of antennas) of a multiple input multiple output (“MIMO”) system increases, it may not be as straightforward to select which antenna to use among multiple antennas for optimizing a wireless link or connection between a UE and a BS. The present invention is directed to enabling such a selection.